Wentz's Weather Girls
Episode Summary When Ivy's dad, Harry, is depressed he has a job as a plumbing supplies salesman, not one of his dream jobs of being a weatherman or a restaurant owner, Teddy convinces him to "go for it" and open up a restaurant. A day later, Harry opens up a weather-themed restaurant and makes Teddy and Ivy work there as the "special waitresses, Sunny and Cloudy." Elsewhere, Gabe has a girl from summer school come to the Duncan's house to work on a project. Gabe happens to have a crush on the girl, Jade and begins dressing up, wearing cologne, and being kind to Toby, hoping Jade will like the softer side of Gabe. At the park, PJ and Emmett challenge each other to a rematch baby race, this time on tricycles. Bob stops them and tells PJ and Emmett not to race Charlie and Mason. PJ and Emmett have to ride the tricycles themselves. PJ won. End Credits Gabe does a commercial for the cologne " Duude ", as mentioned earlier in the episode. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Good Fortune, Toby Charlie's Lines Charlie: No thank you mommy. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Harry's passion to become a weatherman was first introduced in "Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday". *Mason, Emmett's nephew, returns to make his second and final appearance. (Double Whammy) *At the end of the trike race, Emmett loses one wheel and hops to the finish line on the trike, with PJ doing a wheelie to the finish line. This might be a reference to the race scene in the Disney/Pixar movie Cars *This is the 4th time Amy gives love advice (First in "Kit and Kaboodle", then " The Break Up " and lastly in " PJ in the City". *This is the second episode of Season 3 to show a clip from season 1, with the first being "Make Room for Baby." *Teddy and Ivy's Sunny and Cloudy waitress personas match their personalities. Teddy was chosen to be Sunny because she is upbeat and happy most of the time and Ivy was chosen to be Cloudy because of her sassy and occasionally devious attitude. *'''Viewership: '''3.006 million *Gabe makes a video diary for Toby; Teddy does NOT like the sound of this. *PJ makes a reference to Star Wars when he says 'The empire trikes back'. *Gabe is seen to be singing fully for the first time. Errors *Amy says that she hasn't got a chance to catch up with the laundry, but on the same day, when Gabe enters in the kitchen, she is wearing different clothes. It is possible, however, that she got done with the laundry later and changed clothes as it is unaware about how much time elapsed between the time that she started the laundry and when she got done with the laundry. *In the credits, the biker is seen wearing a green jumpsuit, but when the biker is revealed to be Gabe, he is wearing a yellow jumpsuit. *When Ivy says, " Well if he (her father) adds an earthquake tomorrow, we will be crushed ", this is not true because earthquakes are natural disasters, not weather phenomena but maybe they thought it was weather phenomena. *When Teddy and Ivy make it rain on the customers, the wind is blowing, but it is unlikely that wind would be able to blow inside the restaurant; there were no signs of wind machines in the restaurant and when it rained on Teddy and Ivy the day before, there was no wind. *When Gabe leaves the room to go to the kitchen when the girl came over they were almost halfway through coloring the circles red, but when he comes out with Toby, the circles have only been outlined. Production Information *Eric Allan Kramer is directing his first episode. **Although he is directing, Bob is present in the episode, even though he is not seen in the promo and is not listed as having involvement in the plots. He was seen in the park with Toby when PJ and Emmett were about to begin the baby race. He is also seen in the first scene in the kitchen **This episode was filmed on January 16, 2012. Continuity *PJ and Emmett have another baby race. The first one was in the episode "Double Whammy". Also, PJ and Charlie have another victory moment. *This is counted as Gabe's third time doing a video diary. (Charlie In Charge, Sun Show, Part Two) *This is the second time Teddy objects to anyone making a video diary without her consent or participation (the first being in "Kwikki Chick"). Cast Main Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan. *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan. *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan. *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan. *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan. *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan. *Jake Cinoa as Toby Duncan. Guest Stars *Raven Goodwin as Ivy Wentz. *Micah Williams as Emmett. *Isabella Palmieri as Jade. *William Allen Young as Harry Wentz. *Ellia English as Mary Lou Wentz. *Rob Paulsen as Mr. Barber. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes